


One Night

by Dapperstiel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, mild dubcon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel
Summary: Bruce goes to a nightclub and meets someone who helps him admit his feelings for Joker.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want maybe I'll write another part with proper Batjokes.

Bruce hoped no one would recognize him as he walked into the club, disguised but not enough to hide his best features. He wore tight black jeans with holes in the knees and boots that laced up almost to them. It was paired with a loose fitting, white tank top that he'd probably normally work out in. A black leather jacket covered up a good amount of what the shirt would reveal and a circular pair of blue and yellow tinted glasses sat on his face to cover his eyes. His hair was messed in a way that you'd assume he had just come from an intimate event.

The club was crowded, as expected of a Friday night. He felt the guilt of being here, rather than out on the streets patrolling, harder than he should have. Dick was covering for him, but as soon as he was finished with his “experiment” he was planning on patrolling anyway. 

The club had two floors, and Bruce thought it best to use the second floor to his advantage. He scanned the place thoroughly, keeping his eye out for any potentials. Eventually his eyes settled on a thin young man with soft looking hair, bleach blonde on the sides, and green on the top. From this distance he could also determine he was wearing tight black shorts with fishnet tights underneath, and a neon pink crop top. 

Bruce headed back down to the main level and made his way over to the man. He seemed to be by himself, which made this easier. But nothing could make this actually easy. The younger man sits at the bar waiting for a drink when Bruce finally catches him. Bruce squeezes in to sit at the chair next to the man, but says nothing. He can feel the young man glance at him. Once, then twice, then he speaks up, "Hey there big boy. Buy a girl a drink?" He says, and as Bruce turns to answer he finally sees the man's face, which is covered in nearly flawless makeup and his lips painted with black lipstick. Or at least it looks black In the dark club lighting.  
Bruce doesn't talk, he doesn't need to. He waves the waiter over and hands him a couple hundreds, then looks back over at the young man and winks. “Ohh, I like a man with money. You gonna be my daddy tonight?" He asks through a grin.

"That depends on you." Bruce says, watching out of the corner of his eye as the man finally receives his drink. 

"Does it? So that means you're into some freaky shit, doesn't it? Like a disclaimer for what I might be getting into if I decide I wanna go home with you." He says, and laughs a soft, honest laugh, despite the nature of his words. 

Bruce crosses his arms, and simply hums in agreement.

"Well I guess we better get out of here then, big boy." The lanky man says and downs his drink in one gulp. Bruce raises an eyebrow at how eager he was to get going, despite the fact he had just put down a few hundreds for both of them to drink. 

"What about the drinks?" Bruce asks, still waiting for his to get there, but maybe that was just how these things worked. He was very new to all this after all. 

"Alcohol is fine, but I think we can have a little more fun than that, darling." He says with a wide grin and the combination of it with that pet name causes Bruce to shiver.

The younger man takes Bruce's hand and leads him through the crowd of people without a second thought. Eventually, and without stopping, they make it back outside into the cool Gotham night, a light drizzle leaves small drops of water on Bruce's sunglasses.  
"So what's your name daddy?" he asks Bruce and moves closer to him so that Bruce's back is near the outdoor wall of the club. A few people enter and leave as they stand there, giving the two of them a few glances as they pass.

"Bryce," Bruce says with the confidence that it actually is his name, despite it feeling weird in his mouth, but then again so does Bruce. Only Batman really feels right. "Now tell me yours, kid." Bruce says, punctuating kid to parallel being called “daddy”.

"Jake." Jake says, leaning in to get a feel for Bruce's body. Bruce doesn't react to his name, but as soon as they make physical contact, Bruce speaks up. 

"Why don't we go to your place." He says crossing his arms to show Jake he can't advance any further out here. 

"Perfect!" Jake says with a wink and calls a cab to take them a couple blocks up. Bruce doesn't know why they couldn't have walked it, because the cab ride was dark and quiet and awkward except for a few teasing touches Jake was trying to get in, which Bruce refused to participate in while there was an audience.

Luckily the ride is over quickly and Jake leads them up to his second floor apartment. "I have a roommate but I'm pretty sure she's with her girlfriend tonight, so we should have the place to ourselves." Jake prefaces as he unlocks the door. The apartment is a bit of a mess and cheap, but overall fine. Jake sprawls himself out on the couch and motions for Bruce to come closer.

Bruce shuts and locks the door as he comes in, watches as Jake seduces him and pulls Bruce towards him with little more than a grin. Bruce isn't sure if he should tell his boy the truth, that he's never done something like this before. He's only kissed one man and it was in college and he was his friend and even then it hadn't turned into much more. But a stranger was unwise. A risk. It's not as if he hadn't come prepared, or that he lacked knowledge. He made sure he knew everything to do regarding this before hand. His curious, dedicated mind wouldn't allow anything less. So he puts on a show of himself, it's what he's good at. He stares the boy down, gives him a smirk and slowly moves towards the couch.

Bruce slowly sinks down to the couch, pressing the scrawny boy into it with him. He closes his eyes and presses their mouths together, though it's not much of a kiss at this point. Not until Jake opens his mouth to slide a tongue into Bruce's. Bruce enjoys the kiss, but his mind wanders and he pulls away. 

"Something wrong big boy?" Jake asks.

"Do you ever wear red lipstick?" Bruce asks curiously, wiping the black stains from his mouth and sitting up, still on top of the boy. 

Jake laughs, it's loud and amused and Bruce isn't sure if he hates it or loves it. "Got a thing for red lipstick? Want me to mark you up old man?" Jake teases, but it causes Bruce to squint.

"Put some on." Bruce says, and Jake understands that it's not a suggestion. 

"Yes daddy." Jake and Bruce separate from each other and Jake disappears into his room.  
While Bruce waits, he starts to wonder how he even got here. What was he even doing here? This boy is not likely much older than Dick. Dealing, is what he tells himself. Dealing with things he can't deal with in any other way. 

Not long after, Jake comes back, fresh red lipstick the color of blood and showing his white teeth with a grin. Bruce notices right away that his eyes are more blood shot now, and it’s easy for Bruce to deduce he's taken drugs. 

"Are you high?" Bruce asks, crossing his arms and feeling his parenting kicking in, despite being ready to fuck this boy ten minutes ago.

"I brought some for you too, don't worry, darling." Jake says and walks towards the coffee table to set down his glass pipe and pulls out a small bag of weed.

If Jake were to call him any other pet name just then, Bruce might have walked out. But “darling” kept him sitting down, staring at the drugs. He very rarely had alcohol, let alone drugs (unless administered against his will). But he was familiar with what marijuana did to you, that it was relatively harmless as long as your brain was fully developed, and that it had medical properties. He didn't know how he felt about it personally though. Only that he refused to use anything that altered his ability to defend Gotham at all times.

"Oh my god, Bryce, have you never done this before?" Jake asks and it's like he's been found out about all of the things he's never done before. But Bruce knows he's only talking about the weed. "Don't worry, I'll help you out." Jake winks and maneuvers himself back onto the couch with Bruce. He packs the weed into the bowl and lights it up, taking a big inhale, then holding in his lungs. 

"I think I get it." Bruce says though he's not sure if he'll actually do it. The thought of being drugged, of having less control, terrified him. That terror was cut off as Jake pulled Bruce towards him and kissed the smoke into Bruce's mouth.

The surprised inhale drew the smoke into Bruce's lungs and he felt it burn inside him.  
Jake bites Bruce's lip as they separate. He had felt a little violated, deceived, but it was also incredible hot. "Your turn now darling." Bruce curses himself for being too obvious. Jake must have figured out how weak the pet-name made him.

Bruce hesitates, but he's here to experience new things, in a way. Besides, it may give him some small insight into why there is always so much trouble surrounding drugs. He takes the pipe and lighter from Jake and repeats the method he observed. He holds the smoke in his lungs as long as he can, and coughs a few times as the smoke leaves him. It felt unpleasant and left his throat feeling dry. "It does that." Jake giggles and quickly gets up to get a class of water for his guest. "This might help."

"Thanks." Bruce says, though he still doesn't feel any different. He downs the glass in a few seconds while Jake lights up the pipe again. 

"Let's do this for real now,” Jake says and sucks smoke into his mouth, then quickly kisses it into Bruce's mouth. "Breathe it all in baby," he instructs once they part.

It takes a few more back and forths until Bruce starts to feel something. "I think I'm starting to feel it." He says, touching his hand to his head to steady himself. It feels light. His whole body feels lighter than it has his whole life. 

"And how do you feel?" Jake asks, setting the pipe aside and moves to straddle Bruce.

Bruce can feel himself warm, and he touches the boy without hesitation, guiding his body up and down on his lap. "Good." He says simply, his head filled with pleasurable dizziness.

He can feel his anxiety stripping away and the pain throughout his body numbs a little. It’s euphoric. Despite that, Bruce's instinct is to fight it and try and remain focused. The best way he finds is to focus on the boy, the boy who is now kissing his neck, leaving red stains as he does. Soon Bruce’s clothes are off, save his underwear, and so are the boys and he's not sure how it got this far but he's grinding Jake down on his erection and pulling his hair and biting his neck. Jake is making these desperate moans that make Bruce ache more.

Bruce stands up, picking the boy up with him even though he finds his body weak at first, and he carries him into the bedroom. They practically fall onto the bed together and Bruce removes both of their underwear, leaving them naked and pressed together.

Jake giggles when his cock bounces but the laugh is cut off by a moan when Bruce's warm, calloused hand wraps around his cock. "Fuck," Jake says and thrusts his hips up into the hand.

"Good boy." Bruce says gently as he strokes the younger man who is practically writhing below him. "You're going to take me." Bruce informs him, his voice low and seductive, despite his difficulty controlling it. His words cause Jake to whimper and leak. 

"Oh darling you better. I need you inside of me. Please!" Jake begs, his cock twitching in Bruce's hand. Jake grabs a bottle of lube nearby and passes it to Bruce to use. "Here." Jake says, his eyes clouded over in lust. 

"Is it okay if I call you J?” Bruce asks, not really sure why. He doesn't wait for a response to massage a generous amount of lube onto his own cock, letting out a moan as he does. It feels better than it usually does and Bruce lines himself up to push his way inside Jack. 

“Just a nickname or are we fantasizing about someone, daddy?” Jack asks with a knowing smirk on his face.

Bruce doesn't answer his question, but takes his teasing as an okay. Bruce moves into Jake slowly, and the moan that makes his way out of his throat is equally as dragged out. With the drugs in his system, he felt perfect all over, pleasure not only localized in his cock but everywhere else too. Once he's in he starts to thrust slowly, holding Jake's legs up for an easier fuck. Bruce finds it hard to hold himself back and he begins to find a hard, even pace. Below him, Jake is speechless, breathless, and a complete slut for Bruce's cock.  
”S-s-so-o go-o-o-od!" the boy moans out in time with the thrusts. Without a second thought, Bruce puts a hand against Jake's neck and squeezes it, choking the boy. Jake's eyes widen at the surprise, but then he smiles at how good Bruce's big, warm hands feel against his throat.

"You're going to be good for me, J." Bruce says, giving the boy a smirk as he continues to pound into him.

Jake only nods, and then attempts to move his hands closer to his own cock to touch the recently neglected area, but Bruce notices and forces his hands away. As punishment, Bruce pulls out of the boy, and effortlessly flips him around onto his stomach. Bruce grabs hold of his hips and pulls them up so that Jake's ass is up and easily accessible. 

"Stay." Bruce demands and then quickly scans the room for anything that can be used to tie up the boy's hands, and ends up using a few pairs of dirty underwear. "Hold still J, I’m going to tie you up." he says as he ties the boys hands behind his back, leaving him fairly stuck in the position. Bruce lines himself up again and goes right back into a hard, even pace as if he had never stopped. He leans over Jake and presses the younger man's face into the pillow. "Look at you. You're filthy. Disgusting. You take my cock like a slut. You need it." Bruce growls, feeling himself ache inside of the tight heat.

The ache inside of him grows stronger with each thrust until he and he breaks, and from his throat come sounds that are just as pathetic as the man's below him are. "Fuck J, you feel so good, so good. I'm gonna cum." Bruce warns through his pleasured sounds. 

"Yes! Yes cum inside me darling." He says and Bruce is sure he says it just for him, because he cums hard into Jake's tight ass as soon as he does, his eyes shut tight. However, as he cums his mind flashes with thoughts of someone else. Someone he was really thinking of the whole time. The reason why he picked this boy in particular. Bruce tries not to think about it any longer but the drugs in his body take away some of his control.

Bruce pulls himself out slowly, or maybe it's not that slow, he's not really sure anymore. Jake groans from the loss and lets out a sigh of relief when his arms are untied. He massages the sore muscles and sits upright to face Bruce. "Well, that was hot. Who were you thinking about?" Jake asks, grinning knowingly. 

"What? No one." Bruce lies, and as soon as he says it he knows it wasn't convincing. 

"Doesn't sound like that's the case. Come on, darling, you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets." Jake says, leaning in to touch Bruce's chest with his finger tips, and running them over his body.

"Why do you keep calling me darling?" Bruce asks, pretending to be annoyed.

"Because you like it." Jake says, "Every time I say it you get so red." Jake giggles, and kisses Bruce on his cheek. Bruce hadn't even realized he was blushing from it. Knowing that made him even more embarrassed and he had nothing to defend himself in front of this boy that was a lot smarter than he originally gave him credit for. Jake giggles again when Bruce doesn't say anything.

"It's okay big boy. We've all got our thing, y'know?" Jake says sincerely, "So who were you thinking about? Ex? Unrequited love?" He asks again, and Bruce wonders why he's so curious. He wonders enough to start to get paranoid about it. That maybe he's working for him. That he knows who he is. It's probably the drugs making him feel this way, but the thoughts come in endlessly and he starts to panic, though externally he does nothing. Jake notices the distress anyway, and pulls away from him, "Sorry, didn't mean to be pushy. You don't have to say. Just thought if we went for round two, I could give you exactly what you want." he informs, and Bruce relaxes a little. 

"I see." Bruce says contemplatively. It takes Bruce a while but eventually he speaks up again, "It's complicated." he says to which Jake raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh I hear you honey." he says and lays back, gesturing for Bruce to lay on him. 

"I'm fine." Bruce says in regards to cuddling, but it comes out defensive. 

"Don't act like you're too tough. Big, strong men like you always need someone's shoulder to cry on. Someone to hold them. It's just us now, I won't tell anyone." Jake says and pulls Bruce in closer to him. Bruce gives in, and rests his head against the younger, smaller man and it's a bit awkward, but comforting. He's warm and alive and that’s more than he's had in a while. Bruce lets out a long breath of air before speaking.

"It would never work. We're just too different. And I hate him more than anything else." Bruce practically grumbles out. 

"Doesn't sound like you hate him." Jake says, running a hand through Bruce's hair gently. It feels good, and Bruce closes his eyes to relax into the feeling. His mind is still clouded over by the weed, but he can feel himself regain some amount of control. 

"I want to tear him apart." He says, getting a bit worked up, "Most of the time." he adds, a bit softer.

"What do you want the rest of the time?" Jake asks, curiously. 

"He's lost. Hurting. I know he is. Even if he doesn't let anyone know, not even himself. I want to help him. But after all these years I still don't know how." Bruce says, opening up a little. He's not sure if it feels good to say these things, or if this is making things so much worse.

"Have you ever told him how you feel?" Jake asks, now scratching Bruce's head, causing him to feel tingly. 

"He knows. He points it out all the time." Bruce says, crossing his arms defiantly, annoyed at all the times he's been called out by his enemy. 

"That's not what I asked, dear." Jake says and flicks Bruce's ear. Bruce flinches slightly, but then sighs. 

"No. I haven't. I shouldn't. It could end up making things so much worse. He's not... He's mentally ill. I don't want to set him off." Bruce says, trying to defend himself. 

"That's kind of offensive, don't you think mentally ill people deserve love as much as everyone else?" Jake asks. 

"I do but it's-" Bruce is cut off by Jake.

"Complicated. Sure." Jake says.

"He's hurt a lot of people. Continues to hurt people. Maybe if he stopped it would be different." Bruce tries to explain, but Jake ends up more confused. 

"If he's as awful as you say he is, why do you like him? There must be something about him you like." Jake prompts, but Bruce really isn't sure how to answer. He lays there in silence, thinking about it for a while. "If you say it's complicated again, I'm throwing you off the bed." Jake says after a while of silence.

"He knows me better than anyone else. And I know him better than anyone else. He gets under my skin, but it always causes me to push myself to be better. We seem to be drawn together like a force of nature. Sometimes, when we're alone, when he's doing okay, he smiles and it's like my whole world is threatened. Because if I let myself feel something like that for him I could lose myself. Or worse." Bruce doesn't stop talking until the high makes him lose his train of thought.

"Sounds like he's not the only one with issues. You ever talk to anyone about this? Like a therapist? 'Cuz it sounds like you don't think you deserve to be happy. And that's just not true darling." Jake says, and kisses the top of Bruce's head. "You're a good guy." Bruce tightens his grip on Jake, trying not to let all of his emotions get to him. "It's okay." Jake reassures Bruce and holds him tighter in return. "And how does he feel about you?" Jake asks. Bruce chuckles at the question but doesn't say anything. "I don't think I've heard you laugh once tonight. I don't know if I like it or if it scares me.”

"He's said he loves me. Many times. But it's hard to tell when he's being honest, or when he's playing a game." Bruce explains to him. 

"If he's said it enough he's probably not lying." Jake reasons.

"But he could be trying to get under my skin. Work me up so I..." Bruce doesn't finish his sentence. He can't. 

"Seems like no matter what he needs your attention. That he needs you just as much as you need him. You need to tell him how you feel. You can practice on me if you'd like." Jake says with a wink.

"Uh... I don't know." Bruce says, feeling like if he does it will be ridiculous and embarrassing. 

"Just a little role-play. Besides, maybe it will turn into our round two." Jake tries.

Bruce sits up and looks down at Jake. "Fine." He says in a grumpy tone. "Turn off the lights." He demands and Jake gets up to do as told.  
"Anything else?" Jake asks, but Bruce doesn't answer. "Bryce?" he calls but Bruce is already behind him, following him close behind. After a few seconds, Bruce grabs ahold of Jake from behind, placing a hand over the boys mouth. 

"J." He starts, "We need to talk." Bruce says in a low voice. Jake muffles under his hand but Bruce doesn't move it. "I meant I'm talking. You're going to stay quiet." Bruce corrects himself.

Bruce holds onto Jake tight with one arm, keeping him close and keeping him from moving. The darkness helps. But he still takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and imagines it's really him. "You disgust me. Everything about you is wrong, sick and twisted." Having the boy pressed against his body like this makes him ache and he grinds his body into Jake's. Jake makes some kind of noise but it’s muffled by Bruce's hand. "I'm going to break every bone in your body." Bruce whispers into Jake's ear and imagine's that if this really were him, he would be cumming in his pants about now. So Bruce reaches down to Jake's exposed body, and takes ahold of his half hard cock to begin stroking it. Jake starts to drool onto Bruce's hand as moans escape his mouth.

Jake then starts to fight, being overly sensitive from earlier, but Bruce holds him in place. "Don't fight me now. Not when I know you need this so bad. We need this, J." Bruce says softly, continuing to stroke Jake's cock until it's fully hard and dripping. "Tell me when you're about to cum." Bruce says and takes his hand off Jake's mouth. Jake immediately starts swearing and gasping, and Bruce chuckles in response. 

"Gonna- gonna cum!" Jake announces quickly, and Bruce stops touching him."No! Please. Please I need to cum." Jake begs but Bruce keeps him in place so he can't touch himself. 

"I'll let you cum when you show me you can be good. So get down on your knees and suck." Bruce says and releases the boy. Jake immediately drops to his knees and desperately licks Bruce's cock as if his life depended on it. Red lipstick marks each kiss, but in the dark they are barely visible. "Ahh, good boy." Bruce sighs.

Bruce quickly finds himself tugging on Jake's head, and fucking his mouth, "I knew you could be good. You just needed to be put to good use." Bruce says, his words spaces out by grunting as he nears his orgasm.

Jake is powerless to do anything really except make sure Bruce comes quickly. Bruce is fortunate it's dark, because if Jake was able to see the look on his face right now he might get terrified. A few thrusts more and Bruce is cumming into Jake's mouth. As soon as every last drop is out, Bruce crouches down and covers Jake's mouth again. "Swallow everything." He demands and Jake easily obliges.

"Show me," Bruce says, and Jake opens his mouth wide to show that there is nothing left. "On the bed. Sit." Bruce commands and spreads Jake's legs apart, sitting between them. Bruce doesn't waste time and takes Jake's cock in his mouth in one go.

Jake is a mess, and has to cover his mouth with his hand, to which Bruce swiftly moves Jake's hand away, "No J, you need to let me hear you." Bruce says before returning to his task. Jake is quick to cum, likely still sensitive from the first round, and they both make it back onto the bed, laying on their backs next to each other. 

"I was thinking the talking sort of role-play first, but hey, I'm not complaining.” Bruce doesn't say anything in response. He just lays there, staring up and the ceiling. "I'll start then." Jake interrupts his thoughts, "Evening darling. It's good to see you," Bruce tries not to roll his eyes. Jake just doesn't get it. Doesn't get that when he sees him, something bad is happening. Someone or something is in danger, there isn't time to flirt, not for Batman anyway. Though their banter has always been similar to it.

"Stop." Bruce says.

"Stop? But we just started. You really don't think it'd help? Not even a little?" Jake asks, pouting at Bruce's refusal to play along. 

"It won't. You don't know how he is." Bruce explains.

"Well I know enough, and you picked me out of a crowd for a reason. I must already look a bit like him, don't I?” Jake giggles. Bruce can feel his face warm slightly. He wasn't wrong. Jake notices Bruce reaction and continues, "See? Now, my darling give me what I want or I'll do something bad. I haven't decided what yet, but believe me, you'll want to play along." Jake says, with a playful grin. 

Bruce looks away with a sigh, "Fine. I'll play along. But you better behave too." Bruce says, getting into his own character. 

"Me, misbehave? I would never." Jake says, acting shocked at the accusation.

"We need to talk. About us." Bruce says with a sigh, nervous just to even say the words as practice.

”Oh really?" Jake says, pretending to question what that means.

"Yes. About how we feel towards each other. You've said you loved me, you've said you hated me. You've said you wanted to kill me, and you've said you want me. What is the truth. No games. Just tell me now."

"Well I certainly am a complicated lady. I can't just reveal all my secrets at once." Jake says, taken back by the mention of killing. Batman would likely go for the throat at this point, force it out of him, but he can't actually do that to Jake without him getting worried. 

"If you really do love me. If you want me. We can work something out."

"Oh Bryce! I thought you'd never admit to yourself how you feel about me!" Jake says dramatically. 

"I didn't. I said we could work something out." Bruce says, arms crossed in defense. 

"Same thing really. I knew you loved me too." Jake says and leans in for a kiss. Bruce gives Jake a peck but it just feels all wrong and he stands up from the bed. He notices the bat signal through the cracks in the blinds.

"Sorry, Jake. I had a really nice time with you but I need to get going." Bruce says with a sincere smile. Though, he doesn't miss the slight disappointment in Jake's expression. 

"I probably wont see you again, will I?" Jake asks as Bruce gets dressed. Bruce doesn't say anything in return. "Well, good luck, Bryce. And be kind to yourself. You deserve it." Jake says and sees Bruce out. Bruce calls the batmobile to him once he's secluded and gets fitted with the suit as he heads to the GCPD.

———

"Jim." Batman greets, and the commissioner turns around to face him.  
"It's Joker. He broke out of Arkham about twenty minutes ago. I don't know what he's planning but please track down the bastard before he tries anything this time." Jim says, tired. "Last reports had him put somewhere in old gotham. And be careful, you seem kind of out of it." Jim says. 

"I'm fine." Batman says before he disappears.

Luckily most of the effects of the weed had died down, but they still made him feel sluggish. Not ideal for dealing with Joker. But then again it's also numbed his nerves regarding what he might say to him if he does find him. He’s still not sure he will actually go through with it.

It takes beating down a few criminals in the area to get information about the clown, but he had been quick enough, and determined enough to find him. Joker's staying in top floor apartment of an "abandoned" building. Batman decides the window is probably the best entrance to the place. He taps on the window pane when he sees Joker sitting on the couch in a robe eating food out of a bowl in front of the TV. The sound causes Joker to scream in a high pitched squeal, both in terror and in excitement. Joker all but leaps over to the window and opens it up for Batman. "Batsy! To what do I owe the honor. And at such perfect timing. I mean you've caught me with my pants off Bats I can't help but feel this is a bit inappropriate on your part." Joker cackles and steps back to let Batman into his temporary place. 

"I just came to talk." Batman says, but it still has the ferocity of intending to fight.

"Oh darling "just talk" never means "just talk" with us now does it?" Joker grins, "So either you want to pound me or you want to pound me into the bed, and either way, you can see I'm just not ready for our dance." Joker says and shimmies off the robe to expose his white, bony body, completely exposed. Batman pinches the cowl nose as if Joker had given him a headache before looking back up at the man. 

"Put your robe back on. And I mean it. We just need to talk." Batman says and crosses his arms, waiting for Joker to cover himself up again. 

"You know I'm keeping it off now just because you told me to put it back on." Joker says defiantly.

"Whatever." Batman says and stands in the corner of the room. 

"Well, go on. What is it you want to talk about, Batsy baby. I haven't got all night." Joker says, sitting back down to eat his cereal. Batman lets out a sigh before he says anything. 

"I..." He thinks for a while, but just can't bring himself to do it. He can feel his face heat up and he hates it, "Never mind. I don't know why I'm here. I should just take you back to Arkham.”

"Now Bats, there's no need to be shy. Or perhaps you'd prefer this conversation take place in a more intense situation. Say… I don’t know, hostages, explosions, etcetera. I could do that for you Batsy, if that's what it takes to get you up." Joker laughs and reaches for his gun under the table. "Or I could just shoot you. But then it wouldn't be just talking anymore”, Joker says, his grin twisting sadistic. 

Bruce curses himself for even thinking this were possible. He had allowed Jake to convince him because he had wanted to be convinced. "Put the gun down Joker. That's one of your gag guns anyway." Bruce says and rolls his eyes. That prompts Joker to examine his gun more closely. 

“Oh, you're right. Dammit," Joker says angrily, throwing the gun behind him and laughing it off.

"I came to tell you I won't give up on you." Batman starts, but Joker cuts him off.

"Oh blah blah, save it bat boy. I don't need to hear your man pain. Save it for the birds." Joker says his face turning annoyed and he focuses his attention to the television once again. "Now leave. You're making my cereal soggy and I hate soggy cereal." 

"Joker. I want to work something out with you. I don't want us to kill each other and I know deep down there's a part of you that doesn't want that either." Batman tries to reason.

"Oh you're still here?" Joker says rolling his eyes.

"Joker. I'm trying to tell you I have feelings for you." Batman says, frustrated with the both of them. 

"Well you sure are bad at it." Joker says, Batman's words having failed to sink in yet. 

"Joker." Batman repeats.

“Wait," Joker starts, thinking over what was just said. "Oh. You..." Joker trails off, but his words are quickly replaced with small, quiet chuckles, which quickly turn into full blown laughter. The laughter doesn't stop until there are tears in his eyes and he is laying down on the bed clutching his stomach. Eventually the laughter dies down and Joker sits back up. "You know. I’ve always known. I didn't need you to confess anything to me darling. In fact, this isn't at all how I wanted things to go, so you need to leave and I'll call you. How about that, Bats." Joker says, and showing him the window as a gesture to leave. 

"Don't call me by killing anyone. There are plenty of ways to get my attention." Batman says before leaving Joker's apartment. 

"I'll think about it." Joker says and returns to laughing, laughing that Bruce can hear long after he's left.


End file.
